You don't really need to think
by Shizumi-chan
Summary: There are somethings you don't really need to think about. 8018 drabble-ish


**You Don't Really Need to Think**

Hibari Kyoya does not recall how it had started, but somehow he's been fooling around with that herbivore Yamamoto Takeshi. What to say about such a situation? It wasn't something either of them had premeditated Hibari was sure. It was not like either of them had ever yearned for each other before; in fact the first time they had really done something, it was more of a spur of the moment. Neither of them even spoke of it after that, they always act like nothing's changed. Which, in a sense, was quite true, as they never talked before they did anything, nor did they talk afterwards, it had always just been a means of relief for both of them. At least, in Hibari's point of view, that is what this is.

The trademark knock, three quick consecutive knocks to the door, and Hibari knows who it is. It's him of course, the herbivore, always getting here on the exact same time every single day of the school week. Hibari always wonders why he bothers to knock; he just goes in even though Hibari doesn't say anything anyway.

"Ah, Hibari-san!" he said, in the usual cheerful demeanour distinctly Yamamoto

Hibari glared, in the usual fashion, so distinctly Hibari.

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head "Hmm… Uhm, well…"

Hibari rises from where he is sitting, and walks up to Yamamoto slowly, and the other boy is just staring at him. "Yamamoto Takeshi…" he says flatly

"Hmmh?" one should wonder why Yamamoto never seems to see what's coming next

"I'm going to bite you to death." And with that his tonfas raised, and he is attacking the so called herbivore

The sound of metal colliding is all that is heard next, and then Hibari's right hand is shaking slightly, as the tonfa it holds is being intercepted by Yamamoto's katana. Hibari's left arm, Yamamoto is holding up, the tonfa gun that his left hand once held, lays there beside Yamamoto's foot.

And then there is that moment…

Hibari recognizes his scene, it happens every time. They begin with the fighting, and although Hibari just knows he's more capable of a fighter, somehow the herbivore always apprehends him. Then the herbivore always, _always_ stares into his eyes, and he has no idea what the stupid expression he's giving him is but he what he_does_ know is what always happens next.

_The kiss_

Hibari remembers that the first time around, it had been he who had kissed Yamamoto first. The other boy, although hesitant, just kissed him back. Lately though, it was always he who was being kissed, and with every first kiss of the day, he just felt more passion. Hibari didn't actually feel any passion; it was –rather, Yamamoto's passion which he felt radiating from their kisses. The way he shared his breath, the way he entered his mouth, the way he gently always bit his lower lip.

'_Ah…'_ Hibari thinks _'…the touch…'_and as Yamamoto's hand glides across Hibari's side, Hibari finds himself grasping onto Yamamoto's shirt, and with their weapons laying on the floor temporarily forgotten, Hibari felt himself being pushed back towards his desk. Hands fly everywhere, and then, it happens all over again.

………………………………….

"Go home." Hibari says in a loud commanding voice, as he throws Yamamoto his shirt

"Will do…" Yamamoto answers as he puts his shirt back on

For some minutes, there is only the sound of the shuffling of their clothes as the two of them put them on one by one. _'Good'_ thinks Hibari _'No nonsense whatsoever this time…'._It was a fact, that Yamamoto never failed to ask Hibari a question after they become intimate. Usually, Hibari doesn't actually answer the question and just says that he'll bite the boy to death. In many ways, Hibari found the routine annoying.

"… so how was it?" Hibari flinched at Yamamoto's voice

"How was what?" Hibari chooses glare at him, as he finishes buttoning up his shirt

"Well… _IT_"

Hibari shrugs "Fine"

Yamamoto laughs "That's it?"

"Just go home, or I'll bite you to death."

"Yet every time you say that we end up—"

Hibari raises his tonfa, and Yamamoto is off.

Neither of them really thinks too much about what they're doing. Neither of them really seems to have any plans of talking about it anytime soon. Hibari would have to admit he actually prefers it that way, and he knows that Yamamoto will agree, that when it comes to a relationship like this, you don't really need to think

…………………………………

(a/n: This is what I imagine Hibari and Yamamoto's relationship is like 8D if they had one… This is basically a drabble… And if you don't know what to make of it, don't worry, we're on the same boat, ahahaha!)

**EDIT: THIS IS NOW.... EDITED 8D**


End file.
